


Surrender

by KyaniteD



Series: Music Videos [7]
Category: Sol Bianca
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anime Music Video<br/>Music: Natalie Merchant - The Living</p><hr/><p>The story of Feb giving up too soon and April understanding too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

  
[Surrender](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2cpzxw_surrender_creation) _by[kyanite-d](http://www.dailymotion.com/kyanite-d)_


End file.
